visions_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eet Dat Froot
(thanks vision for letting me use your idea. or whoever had that idea :3) Misty: welcome everyone to eet dat froot Starflight: I still do not get what a froot is. Misty: SHUT UP Fatespeaker: do not talk to my Starflight like that. Sunny: -mutters- this got uncomfortable fast. A random voice comes on. oof i gtg SO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! the screen blacks out, and Misty quickly puts on commercials. Misty: we will just pretend that never happened. The camera moves over to Coconut, who appears to be shoving fruit in his mouth as fast/slow/fast as he can. Misty quickly runs over to him to get him to stop. Misty: WE NEED THOOOOSE, WE ONLY HAVE A LIMITED SUPPLY! Coconut: huh? Misty: ok quick nnouncement time and then we can (hopefully) get to eet dat froot! Starflights voice comes in just in time to say, "what the hack is a froot?" before the announcement comes on. ''Anouncement, if you want your oc here, give me a personality and description! (also, name, tribe, gender, jewelery...) message me on my message board or in the comment section below.'' Clay: what did Starflight mean by hack? Tsunami: heck. hekey. HEKEITY HECK. Clay: -says something but is cut off- Anemone: that sounded a lot like a YouTube video. Misty: CAN WE JUST GET TO EET DAT FROOT?!?!?!?!??!?!? Everyone: well you're the host so... uh... YEA? Misty: you know what... COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!! everyone: booooooooooooooo Kinkajou: HACK NO! Commercials end, and the camera shows Gecko yelling at Kinkajou. Gecko: LISTEN TO ME AND BE NICE. Kinkajou: NEVER Misty: STOP ARGUING OR YOU CANT BE IN THE SHOW Kinkajou and Gecko stop arguing instantly. Misty: thank you. now, what is this? //holds up an odd pineapple... apple... connected by a...// Clay: watermelon? Misty shakes her head as others try to see what it is. Gecko: It's that weird meme pineapple pen thing? Misty: yep! now who wants to try it? Gecko: //relishes in her glory and doesn't notice anyone else or what they're doing// A lot of dragons push forward, volunteering. A dragon pushes forward, calming saying that she wanted to try a meme. oooh pretty new dragon ooooh Mindreader: oooh pretty new dragon oooh The new dragon glares at her and they all realize it's Vision. ''' Misty: thank you Mindreader. Sure Vision, you can try the meme. Vision: //peers at the froot// Welp here goes nothing... '''Vision shoves the entire thing down her throat as everyone rushed her with questions. Misty: SHUT UP Gecko: //mutters// why isn't anyone nice here? //looks around// When did Vision get here? Gecko: //looks at non-existent watch// oh.. I have to go cause my owner doesn't want me in this... thing... Misty: ok! Kinkajou: //as Gecko walks through the Door// GOOD RIDDANCE Misty: ok! So now we are gonna do the next froot. This one is gonna be EXTRA SPECIAL Vision: whats better than a meme? I thought it tasted pretty special. Misty: well you see..... Its a DRAGON fruit. Kinkajou: soo... its made out of a dragon?? A lot of dragons: EEEEEWWWWW Misty: no no this is an exotic fruit i found on my travels. Its very expensive, and although i heard its underwhelming, it sounded intresting. a bunch of dragons push forward to try it but they turn into a bushel of bananas Misty: thanks Wiha Wiha: no problem! Misty: ok so now that we've finally got this show under control, (knock on wood) lets zoom right into the next froot! Misty snaps her talons and half the population- wait wrong thing: some assistants take away the tables filled with froot and roll a new one in. Misty: *claps* ok lets get onto the next one! Misty throws off the sheet and..... Kinkajou: just a banana? Misty: ah but this is no ordinary banana.... Darkstalker walks in and Misty says that hes right on time. oh wait we forgot about the dragonfruit-''' Misty: ok so Darkstalker you will eat this '''Darkstalker eats it Darkstalker: uuuuuuuuuuuuum I have a stomach ache now :( Misty doesn't care. Ok on to the dragon froot again. Misty: who wants to try it? Category:Browse Category:Randomness Category:Dragons talking Category:Food :3